The Distance
by Biffy316
Summary: La muerte de María Gibson el mismo día en que Sherlock y Molly llegan a un nuevo "acuerdo" enfrenta al detective con el hecho de que no tiene idea de cómo manejar una relación. O los sentimientos. O el amor. Al descubrir si la distancia entre él y la tierna patóloga desaparecerá o será insuperable, Sherlock debe de resolver un caso de asesinato. Traducción/Coloradoandcolorado1.
1. Capitulo I

**The Distance**

 _ **Disclaimer de ColoradoandColorado1:**_

 _ **1\. No se pretende violar derechos de autor. Todo el crédito es para el genio de Conan Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.**_

 _ **2\. Esta historia inicia después de "Broken Pieces". No necesitas leer "Broken Pieces" para entender la siguiente historia, pero ayudaría a darle sentido a algunas referencias.**_

 _ **3\. Inspirada por "El problema del Puente de Thor" por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**_

 _ **4\. Inspirada por la canción "The Distance" de Christina Perri.**_

 **Capítulo I**

Era justo después del amanecer y el clima era terriblemente frio. El viento primaveral había soplado toda la noche, ahuyentando las nubes de tormenta, sacudiendo ventanas, esparciendo papeles por toda la acera.

Molly se cubrió con la cobija de lana hasta la barbilla. Observando la grieta de luz que se reflejaba en su techo, se concentraba en eso en lugar de pensar en el hombre que dormía a unos cuantos centimentros. Después de un minuto, se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Tenía que voltear a verlo. Era un momento demasiado importante como para no apreciarlo. Lo que ella vio la hizo sonreír: rizos obscuros acariciando su frente, sus rasgos tan clásicos extrañamente pacíficos. Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa soñadora. Largas pestañas descansando sobre su pálida piel.

Ahora podía marcar uno más de sus puntos en la Lista de Fantasías de Sherlock Holmes, aun cuando la manera en la que terminaron en la cama no era nada de lo que ella esperaba. Se habían quedado dormidos – ella debajo de las cobijas, él sobre ellas – después de hablar hasta muy entrada la noche.

Molly decidió que aun así la situación era válida.

Ella se mordió el labio. Meses atrás él le había dicho que no era capaz de amar a nadie; Molly nunca pregunto por qué. Pero la noche anterior había declarado que ella era _su patóloga_ , que en lenguaje de Sherlock quería decir que se preocupaba por ella, aunque fuera solo un poco. Pero eso estaba bien para Molly. Ella tenía suficiente amor para dos.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos mientras dormía, los ojos azules de Sherlock se abrieron.

"Hola."

"Buenos días," ella dijo tímidamente.

Ya no estaba la obscuridad reconfortante que les había dado el valor para hablar con libertad. Ahora todo era real y claro e imperfecto. Nerviosamente Molly jugaba con un mechón de su cabello castaño.

"Puedo preparar café. No estoy segura de tener huevos, pero hay pan. Puedo salir y con—"

Sherlock aplaco un bostezo y rodó sobre su costado para verla de frente. "Estas balbuceando innecesariamente, sin duda es porque temes que me haya arrepentido de haber dicho que eras mi patóloga."

"¿Y es así? ¿Te arrepientes?"

Él miro la inseguridad en sus ojos. No tenía experiencia lidiando con este tipo de sentimientos. Quizás ella se daría cuenta ahora que las cosas estaban bajo una luz más fría. De repente se sintió inseguro, también.

"¿Tú te arrepientes?" preguntó él.

Ella le dio una sonrisa radiante. "Para nada."

Sherlock pudo respirar de nuevo sin darse cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo. "Entonces todo está claro."

Molly hubiera querido una definición más concreta de lo que " _todo_ " significaba. En lugar de eso ella preguntó, "¿Quieres un café?"

"Y tostadas."

Haciendo una parada en el baño, Molly se sorprendió al ver su reflejo. Su cabello parecía haber crecido el doble en volumen durante la noche y su maquillaje se había derretido bajo sus ojos.

"Genial. Parezco una criatura de Tim Burton," dijo para después limpiar su rostro. No podía hacer nada por el cabello hasta lavarlo, así que trato de peinarlo lo mejor que pudo y se puso una cinta de color rosa.

Era domingo, el día que Sherlock y ella pasaban juntos. Y como cada domingo él se sentó en el sofá floreado, revisando su celular.

"¿Algún caso nuevo?" ella pregunto, sacando dos tazas.

"No," dijo decaído. "Solo un mensaje de John preguntando cómo te sientes."

"Dile que estoy bien. Nada de qué preocuparse después de los eventos… de anoche."

Sherlock se dio cuenta del tono triste en su voz. "Molly, pensar en lo que paso con Todd es inútil."

Preocupada, ella negó con la cabeza. "Tengo mucho que aprender. Algún día podre sentarme tranquilamente y entender todo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Sherlock dijo, "Todd se ha ido. Aun tienes el collar. Tenemos un nuevo acuerdo. Todo es positivo."

La sonrisa de Molly era fingida mientras llenaba la tetera. "Lo sé."

Sherlock rápidamente calculo que tan seguido Molly mostraría emociones poco familiares e incomodas para él. Sabía que la traición de Todd la había herido, pero no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla. Así que opto por distraerla.

"Soy yo quien tiene razón en estar molesto. No tengo ningún caso. Estoy aburrido."

Su suave voz directamente detrás de ella hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, pero no hacia frio en la cocina. De hecho, Molly sintió como la temperatura subía unos grados. Ella lo miro a los ojos. "No te preocupes. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento habrá un horrible asesinato para ti."

* * *

María Gibson no era necesariamente una mujer de hábitos, podía haber disfrutado un poco más de la calidez de su cama. Pero era domingo, y eso significaba que saldría a correr antes de que los niños despertaran.

Recogiendo su obscuro cabello en una cola de caballo antes de colocarse su gorro tejido. María llevaba varias capas de ropa debajo de sus pantalones azules para correr y la chaqueta que le hacía juego. Trotó algunas cuadras, pasando la cafetería y sus tentadores aromas antes de dirigirse al parque. No paso mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo comenzara a sudar. Neil le llamaba su "hiperactivo sistema de enfriamiento Latino." Él nunca usaría la palabra "sudor", transpiración tal vez.

Su esposo solía acompañarla mientras corría, pero últimamente su trabajo lo agobiaba. Y más que probable, estaba teniendo otra aventura. Ella pensó que tal vez le atraía la niñera, pero se convenció de lo contrario. Con cabello rubio rojizo, Grace Dunbar era una chiquilla linda, un poco ancha de las caderas con una cintura pequeña y un pecho plano. No era el tipo de Neil en lo absoluto. Sus últimas distracciones habían sido morenas de cuerpos voluptuosos.

Luciana le preguntaba constantemente por qué aceptaba sus infidelidades. María le explicó que su esposo tenía una mirada coqueta, pero que siempre regresaba a casa con ella. Y ella lo amaba de manera apasionada.

Mientras dos hombres trotaban en dirección opuesta, María podía sentir sus miradas de admiración. Para una mujer cerca de los cuarenta, sabía que aparentaba diez años menos, y su figura no dejaba ver que había dado a luz a dos hijos. Ella se lo agradecía a su madre, descanse en paz, por sus buenos genes brasileños.

Finas gotas de rocío caían de los árboles que se arqueaban en el camino. María tembló. Nunca se acostumbraría a ese clima, aun cuando viviera en Londres por otros cinco años.

Viendo el Puente de Thor a la distancia, saco su celular para revisar la hora. Si seguía con ese ritmo, llegaría a casa con el tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha antes de hacer el desayuno para Sophie y John.

Pero todos sus planes serian en vano.

Tenía menos de cinco minutos de vida.

* * *

"Te ves diferente."

Los ojos de Sherlock se dirigieron hacia donde John se encontraba sentado. "¿Cómo?"

"No estoy seguro."

"Eso es impreciso de tu parte."

John sonrío. Sabía exactamente porque: El único detective asesor del mundo estaba feliz, pero si él decía algo, seguramente se ofendería y no tenía humor para discusiones.

Sherlock arqueo una ceja, después continuo tocando las cuerdas de su violín.

"Si estas implicando algo acerca de mi amistad con Molly, no es necesario que lo hagas."

"¿De verdad? ¿Solo amigos?"

La mirada Verdi azul de Sherlock se endureció. "Si, somos amigos, justo como tú y yo somos amigos. Pero, diferente, por supuesto."

John lo observo por largo rato. Él sabía que la falta de entendimiento de Sherlock con respecto a las mujeres no debía de sorprenderlo. Probablemente nunca había estado en una relación normal. Suspirando, John siguió escribiendo su último post acerca del asesinato de Gert Morceaux. Escribir era más fácil que educar a Sherlock acerca del comportamiento adecuado. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Sherlock en dejar toda esa farsa y llamar a lo que sentía por Molly Hooper por su verdadero nombre: amor.

"¡Hu-hu, Sherlock, tu cita está aquí!" la Sra. Hudson, la casera de Sherlock, dejo entrar a una pequeña y esbelta mujer.

John se puso inmediatamente de pie. "¿Señorita De Silva? Justo a tiempo. Por favor pase."

Él estaba impresionado con la belleza de la mujer. Pómulos altos se alzaban en perfecta simetría sobre labios gruesos y naturalmente rojos. Su cabello obscuro, lucía un corte moderno y se veía brillante y sedoso. Aun cuando vestía completamente de negro, no podía negarse que poseía una figura curvilínea.

Apretando un pañuelo entre sus manos, los ojos rojizos de la mujer amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. "Gracias, Sr. Holmes."

"Yo soy Sherlock Holmes," dijo el detective, sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a verla. "Este es mi socio, el Dr. John Watson."

"Lo- Lo siento."

Después de agradecerle a la Sra. Hudson, John le pidió al cliente que tomara asiento. "¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?"

Ella trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. "Hace tres días alguien asesino a mi hermana."

"Siento mucho su perdida," John dijo de manera sincera.

"¿Y la policía no tiene pistas?" pregunto Sherlock, sintiéndose aburrido.

"No, ellos hicieron un arresto horas después de que el cuerpo fuera encontrado."

John levanto la vista de sus notas sorprendido. "¿Ellos tienen a alguien? ¿Quién?"

"Un hombre de un campamento de indigentes tenía su teléfono. Dijo que lo había encontrado en la calle," dijo la Srta. De Silva. "Tiene un largo record de asaltos y robos."

Con un suspiro exagerado, Sherlock se removió en su lugar.

John rápidamente dijo, "Estoy confundido. Si la policía tiene al asesino. ¿Por qué necesita nuestra ayuda?"

"Porque ese hombre no lo hizo."

Sherlock se dio la vuelta abruptamente. "¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?"

"Porque su esposo lo hizo. Neil mató a María."

"Explíquese," Sherlock dijo.

"La ha engañado por años. María me dijo hace solo una semana que tenía sospechas de que estuviera con alguien más."

"Es un adultero. Eso no lo convierte en un asesino."

John miro a Sherlock con reproche antes de hablarle a su cliente con calidez. "¿Que la hace pensar que él la mató?"

En una ráfaga de enojo, Luciana De Silva se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el departamento. "¡Porque Neil Gibson es un bastardo insensible que le rompió el corazón! Quería deshacerse de ella para poder estar con su nueva novia."

"Espere, ¿Neil Gibson? ¿Del Consorcio Gibson? ¿Neil Gibson, el 'Rey de Oro'?"

Ella asintió. "Vino a Brasil desde Montana cuando éramos solo unas niñas. Trabajo con nuestro papá en la minería e hicieron una fortuna juntos. María se enamoró de él."

"¿Pero a usted no le agradaba?" Sherlock pregunto, sentándose en la silla que Luciana había desocupado. John rápidamente se levantó para que ella pudiera sentarse.

"¡Yo lo odiaba!" dijo ella apasionadamente.

"Aun así, eso no lo hace un asesino," Sherlock dijo. "Pero primero necesito información. ¿Cómo fue asesinada?"

El rostro de Luciana decayó. "Mientras estaba corriendo en el Parque Maplewood, él la golpeo en la cabeza. La encontraron en el suelo como si fuera basura cerca del Puente de Thor."

"¿Corría en ese lugar regularmente?"

"Cada Domingo, lloviera o nevara." Ella se levantó. "Sr. Holmes, María dedico su vida a Neil y a sus hijos. Ella sufría en silencio mientras él la humillaba una mujer tras otra simplemente porque lo amaba. No se merecía esto."

Juntando sus dedos índices de manera pensativa, el detective estuvo de acuerdo. "Tomare su caso, Srta. De Silva. Hasta luego."

Luciana dudo y volteo a ver a John confundida. "Estaremos en contacto, Srta. De Silva. Déjeme acompañarla hasta la puerta."

Al regresar John encontró a Sherlock abotonando su abrigo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"St. Barts. Necesito ver el cuerpo."

"Este bien Me voy a la clínica, así que te veré después," dijo John. "Y Sherlock, dile hola a Molly de mi parte."

Mientras el detective bajaba las escaleras, creyó escuchar a su amigo riendo.

* * *

 ** _N/T:_**

 ** _¡Y arrancamos!_**

 ** _Hola a todos, ahora traigo para ustedes "The Distance" de la autora Coloradoandcolorado1. Espero les guste esta historia, empezamos justo donde se quedo "Broken Pieces". Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y el apoyo para estas historias. Tratare de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible pero de una vez les advierto que esta entrega es un poco mas corta que las anteriores, pero igual de interesante. Espero hayan disfrutado este primer capitulo. Hasta pronto._**

 ** _Biffy316_**


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Sherlock encontró a Molly exactamente donde sabía que estaría, en su escritorio terminando sus informes diarios. Sonriendo cálidamente, ella se levantó al verlo que se acercaba.

"¡Esperaba verte pronto!"

"¿Por qué?" La mirada glacial de Sherlock se suavizo mientras ella presionaba de manera juguetona su brazo.

"Porque hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte." Alegre, Molly le dio un colorido folleto.

Él lo observo casualmente. "¿Una exhibición de anatomía humana?"

"En el Museo de Historia Natural. Ves, se inaugura el lunes, pero los miembro estamos invitados a la pre inauguración mañana por la noche."

Sherlock parecía desconcertado. "He estudiado la anatomía humana de manera extensiva y diría que soy un experto. Al igual que tú. ¿Qué podíamos aprender de esto?"

Los ojos marrones de Molly brillaron divertidos. "No iríamos para aprender, Sherlock. Vamos porque es algo que nos interesa a los dos. Después podríamos ir a cenar. Seria… una cita. Nuestra primera cita real."

Si ella no lo conociera tan bien, Molly hubiera jurado que Sherlock parecía afligido. Trato de verlo a los ojos, pero él seguía mirando con intensidad el folleto. Inquieta por su falta de respuesta, ella comenzó a morder su labio inferior. "O podríamos hacer otra cosa. ¿Solo cenar? Mmm... olvídalo. Está bien."

Totalmente ruborizada, volvió a prestarle atención a los papeles que cubrían su escritorio. Quizás Sherlock quería planear su primera cita. Esperaba no haberle robado la oportunidad.

Al contrario, el detective no tenía idea de por qué Molly quería tener una cita o porque era necesario pasar por eso. Él entendía que el propósito de salir era que dos personas se conocieran mejor, pero él ya conocía a Molly. Las citas también ayudaban a dos personas que se agradaban a pasar tiempo juntas. Pero ellos podían pasar tiempo juntos en la morgue o en su apartamento los domingos. Ir a un museo y luego a cenar era innecesario.

Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba tan feliz cuando había cruzado las puertas dobles del laboratorio, pero ahora todo lo que percibía era ansiedad. Entonces sintió algo extraño – él deseaba hacerla feliz.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. "La exhibición seria agradable. Muy agradable, en realidad."

Molly irradiaba felicidad "¿De verdad quieres ir?"

"Sí." Doblo el panfleto con cuidado y lo guardo en su bolsillo. "Pero ahora necesito ver el cadáver de María Gibson."

Después de que Molly abrió la bolsa, Sherlock rodeo lentamente la mesa.

"Es horrible, ¿No crees?" Molly estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos, pero este asesinato era particularmente brutal.

"Nuestro viejo amigo el objeto contundente hizo esto." Sherlock se acercó para ver más de cerca. "¿Cómo pudiste identificarla sin su información dental?"

"Huellas digitales. ¿Ves los raspones en las manos y las rodillas? Creo que fue atacada por detrás y cayo antes de que comenzaran a golpearla."

"Buena observación, Molly," dijo sonriendo. "Gracias. He visto todo lo que necesitaba."

"¿Entonces te vas?" ella camino rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

"Te enviare un mensaje con respecto a mañana. Ahora tengo que decirle a Lestrade que sus gran equipo arresto al hombre equivocado."

* * *

"Es un caso cerrado, Sherlock. No sé por qué quieres meter tu nariz en esto." Lestrade se quitó su abrigo mientras Sherlock entraba con él a su oficina.

"Mi cliente cree que arrestaste al hombre equivocado, y ella tiene toda la razón."

El detective inspector rodo los ojos. "Tu cliente es Luciana De Silva, ¿no? Ella parece determinada a lograr que arresten al esposo de su hermana sin tener ninguna evidencia."

"Dice que Gibson tal vez quería a su esposa fuera del camino para continuar con su nueva relación," dijo Sherlock.

Lestrade tomo asiento y encendió su computadora. "Revise esa información. En todos los sitios de chismes dicen que Gibson tenía una amante, pero tiene una coartada para el momento del asesinato. Estaba en una videoconferencia con inversionistas de Shanghái."

La paciencia de Sherlock estaba acabándose. "¿Viste el rostro de la víctima, o mejor dicho lo que quedo de el? Un ladrón común no hubiera matado a una mujer de esa manera solo por un teléfono. Este es un crimen pasional."

"La brutalidad no indica que un drogadicto no pudiera hacerlo. Sam Clark estaba tan arriba como el Big Ben cuando lo arrestamos."

"Es ilógico."

"Tal vez si, Spock, pero he conocido adictos que hacen toda clase de cosas ilógicas cuando están intoxicados. Y tú también."

Ignorando la mirada de Lestrade, Sherlock escribió un mensaje de texto. "Sam Clark no cometió este crimen. Solo alguien emocionalmente involucrado destruiría el rostro de una mujer de esa manera. Y si era parecida a su hermana, la Sra. Gibson era una mujer hermosa."

"¿Ahora te das cuenta de esas cosas?" Lestrade dijo sorprendido, ganándose una mirada asesina. "Si, la Sra. Gibson era hermosa. Ella y tu cliente eran gemelas.

Sherlock considero esa información. No sabía que las dos mujeres eran gemelas. "¿Qué otra evidencia tienes?"

"Ninguna. No hay testigos, no hay evidencia física- "

"Que Anderson encontrara, querrás decir," Sherlock dijo con desdén.

Lestrade apunto hacia la puerta. "Muy bien, Sherlock. Adiós. Que tengas una excelente tarde. ¡Vete!"

* * *

La madre de Neil Gibson siempre dijo que su hijo menor era frío, manipulador y altamente inteligente desde el minuto en que nació. Con un vendedor de seguros como padre y una enfermera como madre, Neil estaba determinado a dejar sus raíces Americanas del Medio este atrás con tal de lograr grandes cosas. Pruebas realizadas a una muy corta edad revelaron que tenía un coeficiente intelectual sobresaliente, pero cuando estaba aburrido, ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a la escuela. Al contrario, si una materia le interesaba, era el primero de la clase. Todo dependía de lo que quisiera en el momento.

Completamente arto para el momento en que el chico termino la preparatoria, el padre de Neil alcanzo su punto de quiebre cuando él eligió, de todas las carreras poco prácticas, estudiar geología. Una enorme pelea termino con el Sr. Gibson gritando que Neil nunca lograría nada. Ese era el incentivo que necesitaba para irse de casa y no volver jamás.

Paso sus veintes recorriendo el país, trabajando en diferentes empleos. Cuando cumplió veintinueve, Neil conoció a un ejecutivo de Minería llamado Juan De Silva en un avión rumbo a Bogotá. Dependiendo de quién contara la historia, Juan solo le pidió ayuda a Neil para mejorar las operaciones de su compañía. Esa era la versión de Neil. Pero no quedaba duda de que varios años después de que él llegara, el negocio estaba en su apogeo. Neil se dio a conocer como el "Rey Oro", no porque haya encontrado una rica vena de oro, sino porque ayudo a desarrollar un proceso en el cual el oro era separado de otros minerales.

Las hijas de Juan, María y Luciana, recién habían cumplido dieciséis cuando Neil llego al pueblo. Él había conocido mujeres adorables, pero estas chicas eran algo especial. Aun a su corta edad, sabía que se convertirían en mujeres hermosas. María, la más extrovertida de las dos, siempre le prestaba atención cuando hablaba y mostraba un gran interés en su trabajo. Fue demasiado fácil casarse con ella cuando tuvo la edad adecuada, lo que ayudo a que la compra de las acciones de Juan en la compañía fuera exitosa.

El negocio creció exponencialmente, esto se debía principalmente a la frialdad con la que Neil hacia tratos y pasaba por sobre quien fuera necesario. Se expandió de la minería a otras industrias y reubico su compañía y a su pequeña familia en Londres cuando hizo una hostil transacción en el campo de las telecomunicaciones. El Consorcio Gibson ahora ocupaba los cuatro primeros pisos de la Plaza Gibson en el centro del distrito financiero de Londres. A diferencia de otras compañías que demandaban los pisos más altos de un edificio, Gibson prefería estar cerca del suelo. Quería que los visitantes supieran quien era el dueño del mundo en el que entraban.

Fue justo después del almuerzo del jueves que Sherlock paso por las puertas giratorias de la torre de cristal y acero entrando al elegante vestíbulo negro. John permaneció de pie junto a una moderna escultura de bronce frente a los elevadores.

"Recibí tu mensaje."

"Obviamente."

"¿Cómo conseguiste una cita con tan poca anticipación?"

"Mycroft amenazo con detener alguna fusión si Gibson se rehusaba a verme. Mi hermano puede ser de utilidad en ocasiones," Sherlock admitió con pesar.

El elevador que estaba frente a ellos se abrió con un 'ding'.

"¡Detengan el elevador! ¡Espere!" una pequeña voz dijo, mientras un hombre de aspecto nervioso pasaba entre las puertas que estaban por cerrarse.

"Tu eres Sherlock Holmes," el hombre dijo agitado.

"Lo soy"

"Mi nombre es Martin Bates. Soy contador aquí. Lo reconocí por el blog del Dr. Watson. También escuche a la secretaria del Sr. Gibson decir que estaba muy molesto por tener que verlo de manera forzosa." El hombre presiono el botón de pausa y el elevador se detuvo.

Alarmado, John rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, pero Sherlock permaneció tranquilo. "Necesito estar en su oficina en tres minutos."

"Entonces seré breve. Gibson es malvado."

"Ese es un lenguaje muy fuerte, Sr. Bates."

"No se deje engañar por él. Puede montar un espectáculo y hablarle de caridad, pero la verdad es que utilizaría a cualquiera, haría cualquier cosa, y mentiría para salirse con la suya."

"No soy fácil de engañar," Sherlock dijo abruptamente.

"¿Por qué nos dice todo esto?" John pregunto demandante.

Bates presiono el botón para reanudar y elevador comenzó a moverse. "Vi a su esposa un par de veces. Todos la apreciábamos y odiábamos la forma en que la trataba. No sé si la mato, pero si sé que no hay una sola mujer aquí que él no haya tratado de conquistar."

Mientras las puertas se abrían, el Sr. Bates rápidamente salió el ascensor, pero volteo de nuevo antes de írse. "El hombre tiene hielo en las venas."

"Bueno, su personal no es muy leal," John comento. "Aunque parece que lo merece."

"Esa advertencia quizá sea de utilidad," Sherlock dijo mientras caminaba a la suite ejecutiva.

Neil Gibson los hizo esperar otros quince minutos. Para cuando él y John tuvieron acceso a la minimalista oficina, Sherlock estaba agitado, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de hacer ciertas deducciones sobre el millonario.

El hombre era de estatura promedio pero tenía el físico esbelto de un nadador. Su cabello obscuro tenía algunas canas, lo que le daba un aire de respeto que se perdía rápidamente con el frio brillo de sus ojos negros. Daba la impresión de ser un hombre duro y trataba de ocultarlo con una buena presentación. Su traje de rayas a la medida no tenía una sola arruga y su cara con evidente Botox indicada que Gibson era un hombre vanidoso. Estaba sentado en una gran silla detrás de su gran escritorio que estaba frente a una credenza a juego mientras la luz se filtraba por las amplias ventanas. Este era su reino, y les deja saber que los miraba como invasores.

"Tienen cinco minutos," Gibson les dijo con un pesado acento americano que denotaba influencias de otros lugares.

"He sido contratado por la hermana de su esposa con respecto a su asesinato," Sherlock dijo.

"Lulu no puede aceptar que la policía ya atrapó al asesino de María. Pero eso ya lo sabe." Gibson los miro de arriba abajo. "Supongo que tomo el caso por dinero."

"El dinero no es relevante para mí," dijo Sherlock.

"Entonces debe de ser por la reputación que ganara al asociar su nombre con el mío."

"Le sorprenderá saber, Sr. Gibson, que es el problema en si el que me intriga, no su notoriedad. Pero estamos desperdiciando mis cinco minutos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su esposa?"

Gibson respondió con toda la emoción con la que hubiera ordenado comida. "Domingo en la mañana. Salía a correr. Me levante temprano porque tenía que atender una llamada de China. No sabía que María no había regresado a casa hasta que la alarma de humo se activó. Mi hija de ocho años trataba de cocinar el desayuno y quemo los huevos."

"¿Dónde estaba su niñera?"

"Era el día libre de Grace."

Sherlock miro las fotos en la credenza. Cada marco de plata tenía la foto de Neil con algún líder mundial o una actriz famosa. No había rastro de su esposa e hijos. "¿Cuál es exactamente la relación que sostiene con Grace?"

El Sr. Gibson se puso de pie. "Salga de mi oficina."

"Aun me quedan dos minutos," Sherlock sonrió.

"No está haciendo las cosas bien, Sr. Holmes. Ningún hombre me ha molesta y ha sacado ventaja de eso."

"Muchos han dicho eso, y aun estoy aquí," dijo Sherlock, sonriendo. "Buen día, Sr. Gibson."

"¿Cómo supiste que Gibson tenía un romance con la niñera?" John pregunto cuando llegaron al departamento del detective.

* * *

Sherlock se quitó su bufanda azul y la dejo sobre una silla de la cocina en la que varios vasos de precipitado estaban guardados en una caja abierta. "Fue una buena deducción de mi parte. Si lo que Bates dijo era cierto y Gibson había coqueteado con todas las mujeres de su oficina, entonces lo más probable es que no tuviera más ética en su hogar. Necesitas hablar con la Srta. Dunbar lo más pronto posible."

Al momento de dejar su abrigo sobre la silla, algo cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" John recogió el panfleto que Sherlock había dejado caer tan casualmente.

"Iré a esa exhibición. Es una cita."

"¿Una cita?" John se ahogó con sus palabras. "¿Una cita?"

"Con Molly."

"¿Tu? ¿En una cita?" John repitió.

"Es algo que hará feliz a Molly. Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que pensara en sus sentimientos con más frecuencia. Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto por ella."

John no estaba seguro por donde comenzar. "El solo hecho de estar ahí no va a hacer feliz a Molly. Ella tendrá ciertas expectativas."

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Sherlock dijo con una expresión sorprendida mientras observaba a su antiguo compañero de casa.

"Esperara que estés comprometido, no distante. Querrá que disfrutes, no que permanezcas frio y rígido. Quizás quiera que tu…" El doctor no podía decir las palabras.

El silencio en el 221 B de la calle Baker era ensordecedor.

"Continua." Un exasperado Sherlock dijo.

"Oh Dios." John se restregó el rostro con sus manos. "No quisiera tener que hacer esto, pero quizás necesitemos tener 'la charla' –"

"¿En serio, John?" Sherlock lo interrumpió. "Dudo mucho que eso sea necesario. Molly y yo iremos al museo y después a cenar en Angelos. Es muy simple. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

El estilo de ropa de Molly iba más hacia la comodidad y practicidad. Elegía alegres colores y estampados no solo porque reflejaban su personalidad, también porque la hacían feliz durante sus largos turnos en la morgue. Tenía algunas faldas y blusas profesionales para reuniones ocasionales, y colgado detrás de su abrigo estaba el vestido negro que las revistas decían que toda mujer debía tener. Pero ninguno de esos atuendos era apropiado para su cita con Sherlock.

Después de ver a Kelly Harper en la cafetería con una linda chaqueta herringbone, Molly se acercó rápidamente para preguntarle donde la había conseguido. Junto con un par de jeans negros, botas altas y una bufanda, Molly sentía que había ganado la copa de la moda. Estaba tan complacida consigo misma que cuando Sherlock llego puntual a recogerla para su cita, dio una vuelta frente a él.

Él observó su apariencia. "Claramente quieres que note lo que tienes puesto. Aunque es diferente al estilo que usualmente llevas, es apropiado y te queda bien."

"Si, ¿Pero te gusta?" ella pregunto esperanzada.

Sherlock respondió con honestidad. "No tengo ningún sentimiento en particular por este atuendo. ¿Es especial?"

Decepcionada, Molly se las arregló para sonreír. "No, supongo que no. ¿Nos vamos?"

Su buen ánimo regreso cuando él le abrió la puerta del taxi. Molly disfruto cada segundo de su viaje hacía el museo, aunque no fue nada fuera de lo común. Sherlock revisaba sus mensajes, haciendo comentarios ocasionalmente; Molly charlaba acerca de los sucesos del hospital. Cuando la conversación ceso, ella hecho un vistazo al traje obscuro y la atractiva camisa blanca de su acompañante. Envidiaba su habilidad para usar las prendas con casual elegancia, como si no pudiera importarle menos pero sin poder evitar verse bien en ellas.

La iluminación exterior del museo lo hacía parecer más como un teatro. Mientras Sherlock le pagaba al conductor, Molly hizo una nota mental de revisar que era lo que estaba en West End. Sabía que Sherlock no disfrutaría Wicked, pero tal vez podría encontrar una o dos obras que el pudiera tolerar. Sonriendo, se recordó a si misma que había muchas más citas en su porvenir.

Sherlock la guió entre la gente hasta que llegaron a la exhibición de anatomía humana. Molly pellizco el dorso de su mano discretamente. Era real: tenía una cita con Sherlock. Como él lo había dicho, tenían un "acuerdo". Lo que sea que eso significara, tenía que ser algo bueno.

"¿No es agradable?" Ella le sonrió.

Recordando el consejo de John de parecer interesado, Sherlock vio a su alrededor. "Muy agradable."

Caminaron por diferentes modelos del cuerpo humano que parecían muy reales, excepto porque mostraban los órganos interiores y no los exteriores.

"Molly, ¿Puedes ver el error en este modelo?" Sherlock miraba con intensidad a una figura, pero ella volteaba al otro lado.

"Ahí viene George Maynard, el curador. Lo conocí en la última exhibición."

"Mira esto," Sherlock insistió. Molly siguió su mirada y al darse cuenta de lo que él hablaba asintió con la cabeza.

"Dr. Hooper, es bueno verla de nuevo," el Sr. Maynard dijo. "Y sin duda reconozco a su acompañante. Sr. Holmes, es un honor conocerlo. Soy seguidor del blog del Dr. Watson."

Sherlock parecía complacido de ser reconocido. "Gracias."

"Estamos emocionados con esta nueva exposición," Molly comento.

El Sr. Maynard dijo orgulloso. "Mi equipo trabajo muy duro en ella."

"¿De verdad? Encontré un error," Sherlock respondió.

"¡Sherlock!" Molly dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. "Está bromeando, Sr. Maynard."

"No, no lo estoy."

El curador se sonrojo hasta las orejas. "No pienso, Sr. Holmes—"dijo tartamudeando.

"Eso es claro, o de ser así hubiera notado un error tan evidente en el árbol biliar," Sherlock dijo.

Avergonzada, Molly lo tomo del brazo. "Buenas noches, Sr. Maynard."

"Estaba a punto de explicarle el error," Sherlock protesto mientras caminaban.

John nunca dudaba en corregir el comportamiento de su amigo, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada y ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo. "Sé que no era tú intención, pero lo humillaste."

"También te diste cuenta del mismo error," dijo él, divertido.

Molly se sonrojo un poco. "Bueno, sí, pero ese no es el punto. Olvídalo. ¿Por qué no seguimos mirando?"

Ellos caminaron por una exhibición interactiva acerca de cómo funcionan los músculos hasta un modelo del corazón. Estaba expuesto en cuatro secciones como un corazón real.

"¿No es fascinante el corazón? Creemos que es el centro del amor, pero lo que hace para mantenernos vivos todos los días es impresionante." Molly observo el modelo. Riendo, presiono un botón, haciendo que un sonido fuerte como un latido los envolviera.

Sherlock estaba a punto de hablar cuando su teléfono timbró. "Adelántate. Te veré en unos minutos."

"Puedo esperarte," Molly dijo de buena gana, pero Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

"Necesito contestar esta llamada." Y camino en dirección opuesta a Molly.

Ella paso del ventrículo izquierdo a la aorta con lentitud, esperando que Sherlock regresara, pero no lo hizo, entonces Molly se dirigió a la salida de la exhibición. Volteo a la izquierda y a la derecha, encontrándolo finalmente junto a las grandes ventanas del museo.

"Aquí hay mejor recepción," dijo guardando su teléfono.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Era Lestrade. Lo veré mañana para hablar de un nuevo caso. También recibí un mensaje de texto de mi actual cliente. Es bastante molesto. Quiere actualizaciones. Usualmente John es el que hace ese tipo de cosas porque cree que es importante hablar con el cliente."

"¿Tu no lo crees?" No importaba cuánto tiempo tenia de conocerlo, Sherlock continuaba sorprendiendo a Molly.

"La mayor parte de las veces el cliente no ayuda a resolver el rompecabezas," dijo. "Él o ella solo lo presenta."

Con deseos de regresar a la exhibición, Molly señalo hacia el vestíbulo. "Parece que están ofreciendo bebidas por allá."

"Así parece," él dijo.

"¿No quieres una copa de vino?" ella pregunto animada.

Sherlock miro su reloj. "No, gracias. No estoy sediento."

Molly mordió su labio inferior. Sherlock parecía inquieto, listo para salir de ahí.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Sherlock pregunto de repente. "Deberíamos ir a Angelo's"

Molly se ilumino. "Eso suena maravilloso."

* * *

Angelo sentó a la pareja en una mesa obscura en la parte trasera del restaurant. "¡Cualquier cosa que tú y tu amiga quieran, Sherlock, la casa invita!" dijo el hombre. "Es grande, nuestro Sherlock. La ayudara con cualquier caso que tenga, señorita."

Sherlock miro el menú y se lo regreso a Angelo. "La Dr. Hooper no es mi cliente. Es mi cita."

El asombro del restaurantero era imposible de ignorar. "¿Tu cita es una mujer?"

Molly parecía asustada, pero Sherlock le restó importancia al comentario. "Sabes lo que me gusta, Angelo, ¿Molly?"

"Oh, la pasta estará bien."

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras una bella mujer exótica se acercaba a su mesa.

"¿Sr. Holmes?" pregunto con una voz suave.

"Ah, Srta. De Silva, esta es la Dr. Molly Hooper. Molly, ella es Luciana De Silva, mi cliente. Hiciste la autopsia de su hermana."

Las mujeres se observaron de manera incomoda. Fue entonces que Molly entendió lo que pasaba y se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Invitaste a tu cliente a cenar con nosotros?"

"Te dije que quería una actualización," Sherlock dijo mientras se movía para darle espacio a Luciana. "Insistió en hablar en persona. Esta era la manera más conveniente."

"Bueno, Sr. Holmes. ¿Qué tiene que reportar?" Luciana pregunto.

"Tiene razón. El hombre de la calle no mato a su hermana."

Ella asintió. "Fue Neil, ¿No es así?"

Mientras Angelo les traía la comida, Molly retorcía la servilleta en su regazo.

"Lo conocí pero aún no he logrado deducir si es el asesino. Puedo decirle que tenía un romance con la niñera."

Después de soltar lo que Molly solo podía asumir era una variedad de malas palabras en portugués, los ojos obscuros de Luciana ardían de ira. "¿En la casa de mi hermana? El hombre no tiene vergüenza."

"¿Qué puede decirme de Grace Dunbar?" Sherlock hizo a un lado su comida, sin haberla probado, no había notado que Molly se recargo en el asiento molesta.

"Es una chica tranquila, es reservada. Algunos pensaran que es bonita, pero creo que es simple. Es buena con los niños, pero rara con todos los demás. Creo que este es su primer empleo. ¡No puedo creer que Neil esté interesado en ella! Solo demuestra el perro que es."

"¿Quiere decir que no cree que él hubiera matado a su esposa para estar con Grace?"

Luciana pensó en su respuesta. "Quizás no. ¿Sabe que la mire ese día, cuando asesinaron a María?"

"Cuénteme mas."

"Neil me llamo cuando María no regreso a casa, pensando que tal vez estaba conmigo. Naturalmente me preocupe y fui a su casa. Era el día libre de Grace aparentemente, pero Neil le escribió y no tardó en llegar. La pobre chica ni siquiera sabe cómo armar un atuendo apropiado."

"¿Qué quiere decir. Srta. De Silva?"

"Traía pantalones deportivos, un abrigo enorme ¡y zapatillas color rosa!" Luciana los miro a los dos. "¿Se imaginan?"

Molly se preguntó si alguna vez ella había usado un atuendo como ese.

"Gracias, Sr. Holmes, y también a usted, Dr. Hooper, por dejarme saber cómo van las cosas." La Srta. De Silva se deslizó sin ningún esfuerzo de su asiento.

Después de que se fue, Sherlock junto sus dedos. "Muy interesante."

"¿El qué?"

Pero él no respondió. En lugar de eso solo observó hacia la nada mientras Molly terminaba su cena ausentemente.

El viaje en taxi de regreso a casa no se pareció nada al anterior. Se había ido su sentimiento de anticipación por las cosas buenas que podían resultar, pero Molly aun pensaba que quizás podía rescatar algo de su cita. "¿Te gustaría pasar?"

"Esta bien."

Sherlock camino directamente hacia el sofá y tomo su computadora, sonriéndole a Molly lo que provoco que mariposas volaran en su estómago.

"Debo revisar algo," dijo él.

Molly tomo asiento junto a él y observo como rápidamente abría ventanas de búsqueda, leyendo y memorizando información sobre diferentes tipos de suelo. Estaba tan cerca de ella en ese momento, que Molly podía perdonarlo por la velada porque todo lo que ella quería estaba a unos centímetros de su alcance, difícilmente había distancia que los separara. Intoxicada por el momento, Molly presiono suavemente sus labios contra la mejilla e Sherlock.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La voz de Sherlock atravesó su ambiente romántico como una navaja afilada.

Sonrojada, Molly detuvo su llanto recordándose a sí misma que al menos él no parecía asqueado. Parecía más perplejo que otra cosa.

Ella aclaro su garganta. "Deberíamos despedirnos. Tengo turno en la mañana y todo eso."

"De hecho John y yo iremos a la escena del crimen a primera hora." Sherlock se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches, Molly."

* * *

"Esto es increíble. Que hombre tan idiota," Sarah dijo después de que Molly le contó lo que pasó la noche anterior, con cada doloroso detalle. Ellas se habían reunido en una cafetería cercana a St. Barts al día siguiente durante el descanso.

"Sé que le agrado a Sherlock, a su manera," Molly dijo. "Pero no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo."

"En verdad te quiere," Sarah le dijo sonriendo.

"Entonces por qué no…"

"¿Qué?" Sarah miro intrigada a su amiga.

"¿Por qué no me beso?" Molly dijo.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Sarah, pero no supo por qué. Después de todo, era Sherlock. "¿No lo ha intentado?"

Lentamente Molly negó con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera parece interesado."

"Oh."

"Sé que no soy la mujer más bella," comenzó a decir en un susurro.

Sarah la interrumpió rápidamente. "No te atrevas, Molly Hooper. Eres Hermosa. Él es un idiota."

Molly tomo un sorbo de su ahora frio té. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Esta es solo mi opinión, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si Sherlock no sabe cómo hacer funcionar una relación, necesitas ayudarlo," Sarah le aconsejo. "No dejes que se escape solo porque no es un genio en esto. Y no dejes que te pisotee con su mal comportamiento."

"Puedo intentarlo," Molly dijo.

Sarah rió un poco. "Dios sabe que yo nunca tendría la paciencia para hacerlo, pero tú eres más dulce. Si quieres que esto funcione, tienes que decirle lo que esperas."

Notando la inseguridad de Molly, Sarah miro a su amiga a los ojos. "Te mereces lo mejor. Y si él no está dispuesto a cambiar, aunque lo ames, tal vez debas reconocer el hecho de que Sherlock Holmes no es el hombre correcto para ti."


	4. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO IV**

John estaba de pie sobre la pequeña colina que le permitía echar un vistazo a la parte principal del parque. A través de la neblina alcanzaba a ver la silueta del Puente de Thor. Avanzando en su estilo militar, rápidamente siguió el camino de concreto que iba cuesta abajo entre estériles porciones de pasto. Su olfato le dejo saber que se acercaba al Estanque de Thor.

Los diseñadores del parque esperaban que el superficial estanque fuera un lugar tranquilo para poder reflexionar en silencio. Cuidadosamente los paisajistas lo decoraron con grava de color y pasto decorativo en la orilla para crear una mejor atmósfera, sin tomar en cuenta que la vegetación acapararía el estanque y lo haría un lugar poco atractivo y con mal olor. Ni siquiera las limpiezas anuales podían librar el agua de las gruesas plantas. Como cáncer peleaba por regresar a la vida y en cuestión de semanas de nuevo llenaba el lugar. En esta particular mañana de primavera, la limpieza aún no se había llevado a cabo y los carrizos permanecían gruesos, muertos y amontonados.

Con respecto al Puente de Thor, no había nada extraordinario, una simple estructura de piedra que se arqueaba en el centro y atravesaba el estanque de orilla a orilla. John lo cruzo en cuestión de segundos deteniéndose en el lugar donde sabía que habían encontrado el cuerpo de María Gibson. Pensando en esta joven madre, observo los alrededores y sintió una profunda desesperación por la mujer asesinada.

"Esto no fue lo último que ella vio."

La voz de Sherlock se escuchó. Con su abrigo obscuro rodeándolo, el detective parecía un ángel vengador que había venido a impartir justicia mientras salía de entre la niebla frente a su mejor amigo.

John rodó los ojos. "¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?"

Sherlock puso sus manos en sus delgadas caderas. "Por tu expresión facial triste y extremadamente sentimental. Y porque estas mirando la escena del crimen, puedo deducir que imaginabas los últimos momentos de María Gibson. Pero la mañana de su asesinato era clara. Todo se veía diferente."

John miro a través de la bruma. "Entonces viniendo de esa colina, ella pudo ver a su atacante, a menos que estuviera oculto en los arboles de allá. Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque el cuerpo fue encontrado aquí."

"O," Sherlock propuso mientras medio caminaba, medio se deslizaba a la banca en la orilla del agua, "pudo haber estado esperando aquí abajo. Hay un espacio abierto en el puente."

John se acercó y los dos caminaron junto a las aguas sucias hasta un poco agradable espacio de tierra que se extendía desde el estanque hasta los cimientos del puente. Encontrando varias colillas de cigarro y latas de cerveza bajo la estructura, John concluyó que si personas se reunían en ese lugar para festejar, los transeúntes nunca lo notarían.

"Si, el asesino podía ocultarse aquí, pero ¿cómo salió sin ser visto? Debería de haber quedado una gran mancha de sangre," el doctor comento.

"Ya pensé en eso," Sherlock dijo. "Este crimen no parece un ataque espontaneo. Fue bien pensado por alguien que conocía la rutina de María. No hay ramas grandes o metales alrededor para usarse en un arranque de furia. El asesino trajo con el su arma, entonces también pudo traer un cambio de ropa. Porque fue temprano en una brutalmente fría mañana, tal vez no había mucha gente en el parque."

John estuvo de acuerdo. "Y lo más seguro es que no haya tomado la salida principal, tampoco."

Un gato que estaba muy cerca, dejo escapar un gruñido preventivo. Sherlock movió una caja de cartón, para revelar una gata salvaje con una camada de cachorros.

"Probablemente ella fue testigo de todo," Sherlock murmuro y regreso la caja a su lugar. Saco su teléfono de su abrigo y rápidamente envió un mensaje. Un momento después sonó el timbre con la respuesta.

"Nuestro cliente nos vera en la casa Gibson para facilitar nuestra charla con Grace Dunbar."

Mientras caminaban cuesta arriba, Sherlock se agacho y tomo un poco de tierra entre sus dedos, después la observo e incluso la olio. "Ciénega. Carrizos. Toma nota de eso, John."

"¿Por qué estoy anotándolo?"

Sherlock se concentró en un objeto a la distancia. "Ella dijo algo ayer en la cena."

"¿Qué dijo Molly?"

"Molly no. Nuestra clienta."

John levanto su mano como un maestro ordenándole a su alumno que se detuviera. "¿Cenaste con la Srta. De Silva anoche? Pero estabas con Molly."

Sherlock se puso completamente de pie. "Estuve con las dos."

"¿Invitaste a otra mujer a tu cena con Molly?" aun cuando las palabras salían de la boca de John, no podía creer que fueran ciertas.

"No era otra mujer. Era nuestra clienta, quien debía de haberte contactado a ti en primer lugar." Sherlock arranco una raíz larga y el corto por la mitad para después arrojarla al suelo antes de voltear a ver a su furioso amigo. "¿No está bien?"

John se sentía tan molesto por Molly que no se atrevió a hablar en varios segundos. Cuando lo hizo su tono era bajo y controlado. "¿No está bien? ¡No puedo creer el idiota tan colosal que puedes llegar a ser! ¿Entonces qué pasó cuando llevaste a Molly a casa? Al menos hiciste eso, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que la lleve a casa," Sherlock contestó indignado y se subió a la banca.

John lo siguió rápidamente. "¿Le dijiste que la pasaste bien? ¿Algún alago? ¿Le diste un beso de buenas noches?"

La mirada de Sherlock se dirigió al suelo por un segundo.

Un exasperado John dijo, "¡Por favor, dime que al menos actuaste como si quisieras estar con ella!"

"Ella sabe que quiero estar con ella."

"Las acciones son más fuertes que las palabras. Y en tu caso ¡Ni siquiera dices las palabras!" John atravesó el puente bruscamente. "Necesitas disculparte con Molly, si es que aun quiere escuchar lo que sea que tienes que decir."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ella estará tan molesta que no querrá escucharme? Eso no puede ser cierto. Tú mismo me has dicho que Molly se preocupa por mí."

John se detuvo y dio media vuelta. "No puedes seguir tratándola de esa manera y esperar que regrese por más. Hay una delgada línea entre amor y odio, Sherlock."

Observando la mirada herida en el rostro de su amigo, John se suavizo un poco. ""¿En realidad eres el idiota más despistado del mundo, verdad?"

* * *

La casa Gibson no era lo que John Watson esperaba. Desde afuera se parecía a cualquier otra casa de ese tranquilo y agradable barrio. Pero cuando Luciana De Silva abrió la puerta para que él y el detective pasaran, el doctor se dio cuenta que el interior era totalmente lujoso.

Notando su expresión, Luciana le dijo. "Esto no es nada. Debería de ver la casa de campo o el apartamento en New York."

"¿Se encuentra la Srta. Dunbar?"

"Está en la sala de juegos, esperando a los niños." La pequeña mujer los guió escaleras abajo a una habitación donde había una mesa de billar y todo tipo consolas de videojuegos conectadas a una gran pantalla plana. En un reclinable azul se encontraba sentada una joven.

La primera impresión que tuvo John de Grace Dunbar fue la de una tranquila chica de campo que estaba fuera de lugar en un lugar tan opulento. Era de estatura promedio con largo cabello rubio rojizo que usaba partido por un lado. El color azul intenso de sus ojos era hermoso, pero tenía tanto delineador negro que se miraban pequeños y muy juntos. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas deportivas blancas, y una blusa de holanes que se miraba un poco elegante para pasar una tarde cuidando a dos niños.

"Este es el Sr. Holmes y el Dr. Watson. Tienen algunas preguntas con respecto a la Sra. Gibson," Luciana dijo con tono autoritario.

El cambio en la joven fue sutil, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta de cómo cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Por supuesto, Srta. De Silva," ella dijo de manera inexpresiva. "John y Sophie están arriba buscando sus abrigos para nuestro paseo en bicicleta."

Después de que su clienta salió de la habitación, Sherlock le sonrió de manera encantadora a Grace.

"Sé que quiere estar con los niños, así que no tomaremos mucho tiempo," dijo él en una de las voces más amigables que John le había escuchado fingir. "Debe de ser un gran consuelo para ellos en estos terribles momentos."

La chica se relajó visiblemente. "Gracias. Hago lo mejor que puedo para mantener las cosas normales. ¿Qué quiere saber?"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo a trabajado con los Gibson?"

"Ocho meses. Antes de eso iba a la escuela en casa y trabajaba medio tiempo en una guardería."

"Debió de ser difícil ajustarse a la vida en Londres," Sherlock dijo con empatía.

"Sí." Grace sonrió un poco. "Fue un gran cambio dejar a mi mamá y hermanos."

"¿y su padre?" pregunto John.

Su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. "Nunca conocí al tipo."

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. "Dígame cuál era su opinión de la Sra. Gibson."

"No quiero hablar mal de quien ya no está aquí." Su voz se escuchaba recatada, pero su mirada se endureció.

"Solo queremos la verdad, Señorita Dunbar," dijo John.

Grace miro sus manos con interés. "La señora podía ser demandante. Nunca vi a un hombre trabajar tan duro como el Sr. Gibson, pero la señora siempre se quejaba. Ella no lo apreciaba para nada."

Sherlock forzó su expresión para que fuera una de completa sorpresa. "Pero escuche que el Sr. Gibson era malo mientras su esposa era buena y lo apoyaba."

"¡No! Eso es lo que sus enemigos quieren los demás piensen," dijo molesta. "La verdad es que Neil es bueno."

"Interesante," Sherlock levanto la mirada al techo como si tratara de entender las cosas. "Entonces el Sr. Gibson no tendría una razón para querer a su esposa muerta."

"Para nada," Grace dijo en tono contundente. "Estaba en una video conferencia cuando la señora salió a correr el domingo."

"¿Cómo sabe eso si el Domingo es su día libre?" John le preguntó.

Ella se sonrojo, pero a diferencia de los constantes sonrojos de Molly, el de Grace era poco atractivo. "El Sr. Gibson debió de comentarlo la noche anterior."

"¿Usualmente el Sr. Gibson discute sus reuniones de negocios con usted?" Sherlock preguntó, pretendiendo estar confundido.

Agobiada, la chica dijo. "En ocasiones charlamos."

"Regresando a la Sra. Gibson. Que más puede decirnos sobre ella," Sherlock dijo.

Grace se enderezo en su asiento. "Tenía una alta opinión de sí misma. Siempre arreglándose. Nunca pasaba por un espejo sin mirar su reflejo," la niñera dijo en un tono que denotaba celos.

"Algunos dirían que era una mujer extraordinariamente bella," John dijo despreocupado.

Grace cruzo las piernas. "Quizás. Nunca la vi así."

"Solo una pregunta más, Srta. Dunbar. ¿Qué planes tenia para ese Domingo?"

Grace acomodo su cabello. "Pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Tengo una habitación aquí, pero también comparto un piso con algunas chicas. Ahí es donde estaba. En mi casa. Toda la mañana."

"Por supuesto eso cambio cuando recibió la llamada del Sr. Gibson," el detective dijo compasivo.

Grace asintió. "Si, por supuesto. Viene aquí de inmediato. John y Sophie me necesitaban."

"Parece que se preocupa mucho por esos queridos niños," Sherlock dijo.

"Es como si fueran míos."

"Muchas gracias, Srta. Dunbar. Ha sido de mucha ayuda. ¡Oh, disculpe!" El teléfono de Sherlock voló de su mano y aterrizo a los pies de la chica.

El detective y la niñera se agacharon al mismo tiempo para tomarlo. "Muchas gracias," Sherlock dijo cuando ella se lo entrego. "¿Usted también paseara en bicicleta como los niños?"

"No," dijo Grace. "Paseare a Roscoe, nuestro terrier."

"¿Los niños tienen otras mascotas? He escuchado que son de ayuda en tiempos turbulentos."

La niñera sonrió. "No, solo tenemos a Roscoe."

"De nuevo gracias," Sherlock dijo y le dio un apretón de manos. "¡Que tenga una excelente tarde!"

Mientras la chica subía por las escaleras, El rostro de Sherlock regreso a su expresión normal. "Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber."

"Obviamente está enamorada de Gibson," John susurro, "pero no veo como algo de lo que dijo puede ser de ayuda al caso."

"Ves, pero no observas. Vamos, John. Necesitamos visitar a Lestrade."


	5. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

Nada quitaba las telarañas de la cabeza de Molly mejor que una correr en la caminadora con la canción "Stronger" de Kelly Clarkson a todo volumen, así se sentía como la dueña del mundo, o al menos se sentía mejor acerca de la situación con Sherlock.

Había pasado mucho tiempo recostada en su cama meditando en lo que Sarah había dicho de que tal vez él no era el hombre correcto, sin importar cuanto lo amara. Quizás su amiga tenía razón. El día después de su primera cita paso sin noticias acerca de él. Molly no esperaba que Sherlock escribiera, pero en secreto lo anhelaba. Ahora era Sábado y aun nada. Tomando la decisión de no sentir compasión por sí misma, se dirigió al gimnasio, pero permanecía atenta a su teléfono.

Molly se había impuesto el reto de no revisar su teléfono hasta que hubiera recorrido una milla más. Ahora en su sexta milla, se sentía algo patética, con o sin Kelly Clarkson. Mientras bajaba el ritmo y se quitaba los audífonos, una mujer de mediana edad en la caminadora siguiente le sonrió de manera amigable.

"Mi primer día en el gimnasio," dijo la mujer agitada. "Estoy tratando de completar una milla."

Molly sonrió. "Eso está muy bien."

Señalando al teléfono de Molly, dijo, "¿Tu chico no te ha llamado?"

La patóloga hizo una mueca. "¿Es tan obvio?"

"Solo digamos que ya he pasado por ahí," la mujer rió. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están saliendo?"

"Mañana será una semana." Molly dejo de correr para empezar a caminar. "Aunque nos conocemos desde hace años."

"¿Normalmente te llama con frecuencia?" le preguntó.

"No." Molly dijo pensativa. "Solo esperaba… no lo sé, quizás como estamos saliendo tal vez él empezaría a hacerlo."

"¿Puedo darte un consejo, querida?"

Sin encontrar una forma de evitar a la bien intencionada mujer, Molly asintió educadamente.

"Cuando me case con Frank, esperaba que dejara de ir a la taberna al terminar el trabajo." Después de comer muchas cenas yo sola, me di cuenta de que eso no iba a cambiar. Así que, o lo acompañaba o empezábamos a comer más tarde. Todo esto es para decirte, que si ese joven no te llamaba la semana anterior, no esperes que cambie ahora." Después la mujer detuvo su caminadora y se fue.

Molly frunció el ceño mientras limpiaba el equipo. Esa señora había sido entrometida, pero lo que le dijo sonaba a verdad. Sherlock solo le enviaba textos cuando necesitaba algo o tenía información importante que compartirle. No iba a cambiar su comportamiento solo por una cita. Sintiéndose con mayor paz, Molly se dirigió a casa para cambiarse.

* * *

Más o menos cuando Molly terminaba de correr su primera milla, John abrió la puerta del 221B de Baker Street para su clienta.

"Srta. De Silva, pase por favor."

"El funeral será pronto," dijo cortante, quitándose sus grandes lentes obscuros para dejar ver sus ojos sumamente irritados.

"Entonces seré breve." Sherlock se miraba como un victorioso gato de Cheshire. "La policía ha liberado al vagabundo y arresto a Grace Dunbar por el homicidio de su hermana."

Vacilante mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de John, los ojos de Luciana se abrieron por la sorpresa. "¿Grace?"

"Grace Dunbar, la joven con la que Neil Gibson tenía un romance, ataco a María en el Puente de Thor."

"¿No fue Neil?"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "Encontré evidencia circunstancial que pone a Grace en la escena del crimen. Una vez que presenté esos hechos al Detective Lestrade, la considero como una sospechosa."

A punto de llorar, Luciana volteo a ver a John. "No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Grace mataría a María?"

John le entrego una taza de té. "Fue por Gibson."

Poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, Sherlock comenzó a caminar mientras explicaba.

"Gibson, sin duda dijo cualquier cosa con tal de convencer a Grace de acostarse con él. Tal vez incluso habló de divorcio. Para él, ella era una conquista, nada especial, uno entre muchos encuentros de una sola noche. Lo que no sabía es que Grace posee un temperamento perturbador muy particular. Ella tomo su promesa como algo con mucho valor. Su tan especial amor por el esposo de su hermana se convirtió en algo obscuro y retorcido.

"Ella creía que si María estaba fuera de la foto, podría estar con Gibson," El detective continuo. "conocía el habito de su hermana por salir a correr en Domingo y espero por ella debajo del puente. Fue ahí que la combinación única de tierra, agua y cierta flora mancho sus zapatillas deportivas de rosa, como usted lo menciono. Por más que trato de limpiarlas, alrededor de los lazos y en la lengüeta del zapato están las distintivas manchas rosas, que pude ver al pretender que mi teléfono se había caído de mis manos. Además, tenía un gran rasguño en el dorso de su mano que fue hecho por una enojada gata que vive con sus crías debajo del puente."

"Eso parece muy circunstancial," dijo Luciana con un ápice de duda.

"Cierto," John estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero debido al romance de Gibson con Grace, Lestrade creyó necesario considerar esa posibilidad. Sherlock lo desafío a que por lo menos hiciera pruebas de laboratorio en los zapatos de Grace."

"Aunque se resistió en un inicio, Gibson permitió que la policía revisara su casa el día de ayer," Sherlock comentó. "Afortunadamente para nosotros, la señorita Dunbar dejo sus zapatos en el cuarto de lavado. Como el dueño dio permiso para que la policía revisara, ella no podía esperar que hubiera privacidad en un área común de la casa. Lestrade hizo que se analizaran las manchas rápidamente, lo cual probo que definitivamente la grava decorativa del estanque estaba incrustada en las suelas de los zapatos."

"Fue suficiente para interrogar a Grace," John dijo. "Después de aplicar presión en la sala de interrogatorios, Lestrade la hizo confesar. Es bastante inestable."

El rostro pálido de Sherlock parecía abstraído. "No creo que en ninguno de mis otros casos me haya encontrado con los resultados de un amor tan pervertido como este."

Con lágrimas rodando por su rostro, bruscamente Luciana se puso sus lentes obscuros. "Muchas gracias, Sr. Holmes. Agradezco que se haya hecho justicia para mi hermana."

"¿Dónde será el servicio?" John pregunto mientras los tres caminaban hacia la puerta.

"Nuestra Señora de la Paz. Ahí también será enterrada."

"Usted en verdad lo amaba," el detective dijo de manera repentina.

"¿Qué?" Luciana se dio la vuelta. Su apariencia fría y sofisticada comenzó a desmoronarse.

"Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, al menos eso me han dicho. Alguna vez amo a Neil Gibson muchísimo."

El labio inferior de Luciana comenzó a temblar. "Pero el siempre prefirió a María."

* * *

Después de tamborilear sus dedos incesantemente, Sherlock sorprendió a John diciendo. "Quiero ir al servicio fúnebre."

Normalmente Sherlock no iba a los funerales de las víctimas, especialmente después de resolver el caso. Pero como le había dicho a John de camino al cementerio, tenía sus razones para ver a Gibson una vez más. Para cuando habían llegado, los asistentes ya estaban dispersos como pétalos de una flor obscura alrededor del lugar. Gibson, vestía un nuevo traje negro, saludando con la mano a aquellos que se encontraban lejos de él. Permanecía de pie junto al féretro sosteniendo una sola rosa blanca.

"Su cliente se fue con los niños," Gibson dijo mientras el par se acercaba.

"Estamos aquí para presentar nuestros respetos," dijo John fríamente.

"Mis hijos se quedaron sin su madre porque inicie una cadena de eventos que culmino con su muerte," Gibson dijo reflexionando para el mismo de una manera poco común. "Ella estaría viva si no fuera por mí."

El detective fijo sus ojos azules en el ataúd blanco. "Eso es verdad."

El magnate sonrió. "¿No suavizas nada, verdad, Holmes? En realidad te pareces mucho a mí."

Sherlock lo miro extrañado.

"Si la amaba," Gibson comentó.

"¿Entonces por qué la engañaba?" John preguntó disgustado.

El "Rey Oro" arrojo la rosa sobre el ataúd. "Nunca dije que fuera un santo, Sr. Watson."

"Creo que odio a ese hombre," John le dijo a Sherlock mientras regresaban al taxi que los esperaba. "¿Por qué necesitabas verlo?"

Cuando Sherlock no respondió, John continúo quejándose. "María lo amaba, pero la engaño. Luciana lo amaba, pero termino odiándolo. Grace lo amó después de que la manipulara para tener sexo. Al final, una está muerta, una de luto, y otra fue arrestada por homicidio. ¿Qué clase de encanto tiene?"

"Fue su juventud e inocencia. Piénsalo, John. Luciana y María eran solo unas niñas cuando lo conocieron. Grace es muy joven y un poco retraída."

"Es un bastardo."

"No quiero ser como él," dijo Sherlock con brusquedad.

John lo miro sorprendido. "No lo eres."

Levantando las cejas, el detective miro fijamente a su mejor amigo. "Gibson es frio, inteligente, manipulativo, enfocado."

John inhalo profundamente. "¡Oh! Veo porque crees que tienen cosas en común, pero Gibson no tiene corazón. Tú te interesas profundamente. Sé que es así."

Mordiendo la uña de su pulgar, Sherlock miro por la ventana del taxi. "Tal vez me comporte como un idiota con Molly la otra noche."

"Eso es aligerarlo un poco."

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. "Me gustaría que me ayudaras a preparar una cena en Baker Street para compensar el mal rato."

John sonrió. "Tal vez aun tienes esperanzas."

* * *

"¡Chicos! ¿Pero qué están haciendo?"

Alarmada por el sonido de muebles arrastrándose por el suelo, la Sra. Hudson se apresuró escaleras arriba. Encontró a John limpiando la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ello y a Sherlock moviendo muebles pequeños fuera de la sala de estar."

"Sherlock tendrá una cena romántica con Molly esta noche," John dijo sobre el ruido de sartenes y ollas chocando.

"Qué lindo," exclamo ella. "¿Cómo van a decorar?"

"Pensé que podríamos colgar unas cuantas luces sobre la chimenea," John dijo.

"Pondremos la mesa en medio de la sala," Sherlock reporto.

"¿Tienes vajilla?" ella pregunto.

"Tenemos algunos platos."

"¿Quieres poner una mesa elegante, no es así? Saca la vajilla. Eso es importante. ¿Y un mantel presentable?"

Viendo como los dos hombres intercambiaban miradas abrumadas, la Sra. Hudson sonrió. "¿A qué hora llegara Molly?"

"Aún no se lo he preguntado," Sherlock dijo. "Le enviare un mensaje."

Como un general tomando control de sus tropas, la Sra. Hudson asintió. "Solo te ayudare un poco, ¿está bien? Empecemos enviándole rosas."

Con la ayuda de John y la Sra. Hudson, el apartamento estaba impecable y hasta cierto punto hermoso. Los dos habían pasado la tarde planeando cada detalle de la velada, corriendo para recoger algunas cosas, y decorando. Sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar en su propia casa, Sherlock se decidió a elegir la música. Quería tocar algo de Sibelius, pero la Sra. Hudson dijo que la ponía ansiosa, así que se decidió por Mozart.

Cuando terminaron, una tira de pequeñas luces alrededor de un listón de organza pasaba por la chimenea y colgaba por los cortineros. Cubierta por el bonito mantel de damasco de la Sra. Hudson, la mesa de la cocina de Sherlock estaba centrada en el medio de la sala de estar. Un camino de tela morada se extendía de un extremo a otro de la misma y en el medio había un arreglo de diferentes flores y velas blancas que brillaban con luz tenue. La mesa vestía una vajilla fina con las orillas doradas y copas de cristal para el vino. Calentándose en el horno estaba la comida de Angelo's.

"Gracias," Sherlock dijo, besando en la mejilla a la Sra. Hudson antes de que se fuera.

"Que tengas una velada maravillosa, querido."

"Recuerda disculparte," John le advirtió mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Sherlock hizo un gesto. "Tal vez no me creas, pero quiero que mi _acuerdo_ con Molly regrese al buen camino."

John rió, haciendo que Sherlock lo mirara fijamente. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Cuándo vas a llamar a esto por lo que es?" John dijo. "No es un ' _acuerdo'_ : es amor."

"No sé cómo amar a alguien." La voz de Sherlock era plana.

"Sé que eso es lo que piensas. Pero no quiere decir que no ames," John dijo con simpleza. "Trata de no echarlo a perder, ¿está bien?"

* * *

Molly estaba lista para terminar su turno de trabajo cuando las rosas rojas llegaron. Entre el papel de seda estaba una tarjeta que decía, "Cena esta noche a las ocho. 221B Baker Street." Ella paso el resto del día con una anticipación burbujeante.

Salió del taxi y prácticamente voló escaleras arriba hacia el apartamento de Sherlock. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par así que camino hacia dentro y observo con asombro el evidente esfuerzo que él había puesto en la decoración.

"¡Esto es encantador! ¡Oh, mira las luces!" Molly dijo con deleite.

"Llegaste," Sherlock observo mientras cruzaba la habitación. "Me alegra que te guste. Esa blusa es una buena elección para tu tono de piel."

Mientras Molly miraba la seda verde, Sherlock agrego incomodo, "Me gusta."

Sonrojándose, miro alrededor del apartamento. "No puedo creer que hiciste todo esto. Las rosas, la mesa, todo es hermoso."

Mientras sacaba la silla para ella, Sherlock pregunto rígidamente. "¿Te gustaría un poco de vino?"

"Eso sería maravilloso." Molly observo al detective cuidadosamente. Se estaba comportando con propiedad, pero su lenguaje corporal estaba mal. Parecía que estuviera listo para salirse de su propia piel al menor movimiento. "¿pasa algo malo?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Sherlock llenó su copa.

"No estas siendo tú mismo."

"Quiero compensarte por la otra noche." Sherlock se removió incómodo. "¿Te gustaría comer? La comida está en el horno. Es de Angelo's. Debe de ser satisfactoria."

Molly no podía ser engañada por su falsa sonrisa. "Sherlock, por favor dime que está pasando."

Con un suspiro, Sherlock tomó asiento.

"Yo no hice esto," admitió en voz baja.

"¿Hiciste que?"

"Esta cena. John y la Sra. Hudson lo arreglaron todo." Dijo puntuando cada palabra. "El romance no es mi área."

"Esta bien." Molly tomó su mano, pero él la quito de la mesa.

Caminando hacia la ventana, la luz plateada de la luna acentuaba los rasgos angulares de su rostro. "No soy como todos los hombres."

Molly sonrió y tomo un sorbo de vino. "¿Y crees que no lo se? ¿Qué hombre golpea cadáveres en la morgue con una fusta? ¿Quién guarda pulgares en una jarra? No, no eres como los demás hombres. Tu eres Sherlock Holmes."

Él la observo con una mirada obscura. "Recientemente conocí a alguien que sirvió como un reflejo de mis peores cualidades."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Sherlock solo sacudió la cabeza. "Quizás sería mejor si termináramos con nuestro _acuerdo_."

Para su sorpresa, Molly no se molestó. En lugar de eso tranquilamente se limpió los labios y puso la servilleta de tela en la mesa. "Oh no, no lo harás. No te saldrás de esto tan fácilmente."

Sherlock la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras ella se ponía de pie. "Parece que no te das cuenta de la clase de persona que soy."

"Te dije que había algo que tenía que aprender del tiempo que pase con Todd. Y antes de eso con Moriarty." Ella se detuvo mientras Sherlock hacia un gesto de desagrado después de escuchar esos nombres. "Nunca vi quienes eran realmente. Solo veía lo que yo quería que fueran. Pero, contigo, se exactamente en que me estoy metiendo. Y estoy totalmente dentro."

"Entonces eres una tonta," él murmuro sin contemplaciones.

Molly se acercó unos pasos más. "Podemos hacer este _acuerdo_ de cualquier manera que queramos. ¿Qué te parece esto? Te diré que es lo que quiero hacer, como ir a una exposición. Tú me dirás lo que quieres hacer. Si no estamos de acuerdo, nos comprometemos a trabajar en eso, pero lo haremos juntos."

"Tu amistad es una de las dos cosas más importantes de mi vida." Él lo dijo casi de manera tentativa.

"No vamos a perder lo que ya tenemos," ella le aseguro con delicadeza. "Después de cenar, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"

Sherlock respiro su esencia limpia y ligera. "Tengo un experimento de coagulación de sangre en la nevera con el cual podrías ayudarme."

Molly deliberadamente termino con la distancia entre ellos. "Puedo ayudarte con eso después."

Mientras ella alisaba las solapas de su traje, Sherlock se dio cuenta que no sentía ninguna incomodidad estando tan cerca de ella. No podía identificar como lo hacía sentir, pero sabía que estaba seguro. "¿Qué te gustaría a ti, Molly?"

Su patóloga inhalo profundamente. "Un beso."

"¿Un beso?" dijo Sherlock en su increíble tono de voz.

"Y no un beso en la mejilla," Molly dijo con firmeza. "Quiero que me beses."

Sherlock tomo nota de su respiración agitada y la firmeza en su mandíbula. Era la imagen de la vulnerabilidad determinada, Molly estaba resuelta a demostrarle que no se iría a ningún lugar. Ella no lo dejaría. _Estaba totalmente dentro._

Mientras las pequeñas luces centellantes hacían que estrellas aparecieran en las mejillas sonrojadas de Molly, finalmente se dio cuenta de cómo lo hacía sentir.

 _Amado_.

Abrumado por las emociones sin nombre, Sherlock tomo sus manos. Lentamente las llevo a sus labios y beso cada una mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

"Molly Hooper, puedo ayudarte con eso inmediatamente."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/T:** Y hemos terminado, al menos esta historia. Lo se, Lo se, fue muy corta pero espero que la hayan disfrutado. Por si se lo preguntan si, si hay continuación pero he decidido terminar primero la traducción de "Lazos Familiares" que se desarrolla en el universo de Thor/Avengers y se centra en Loki (#lokiarmy) por si quieren pasar a leerla.

Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo y paciencia, en verdad amo traducir y sus comentarios me motivan a seguir con este trabajo. ¡Gracias!


End file.
